


Arbor [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by Siria. While investigating a ruined city with her team, Teyla has a premonition of danger.





	Arbor [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arbor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994) by [Siria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/arbor/arbor.mp3) (35.5 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/arbor/Arbor.m4b) (34.3 MB).

Length: 36:55  



End file.
